Deema The WereGuppy
Plot When Deema accidentally drinks a magical werewolf formula that Nonny had recently made, she turns herself into a werewolf by the full moon, and now the Bubble Guppies must race against time and work together to try to get her back to normal before she becomes a werewolf forever. Trivia *The second appearance of the Dog Catcher since Doggies!. Characters #Brianna Gentilella as Molly #Zachary Gordon as Gil #Jelani Imagi as Goby #Angelina Wahler as Deema #Reyna Shaskan as Oona #Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny #Frank Welker as Bubble Puppy #Jim Cummings as Dog Catcher # Military Agents # Lobsters # Crabs # Snails Transcript The episode starts off at the lane with Nonny inside the Bubble Guppies' home trying to pour moonbeam into a liquid. Nonny: "Easy does it! Steady! Just the right amount. Not too little and not too much"(Sighs)"There! Perfect!" The door opens and Molly swam in along with Gil, Goby, Oona, and Bubble Puppy. Molly: "Hey, Nonny! What were you up to." Nonny: "Hey Guys! I had just finished this magic potion. It's a werewolf formula. If anyone drinks it and howls at the moon, they'll get turned into a werewolf by the full moon." Molly: "Oh! That's silly. Why would anyone want to turn into a werewolf. Those are just in scary movies." Gil: "Yeah!" All: (Talking at once). Suddenly, Deema pops up near the table. Deema: "Oh Boy! Refreshments!" Molly: (Notices)"Wait, Deema! No!" Gil: "Hold on!" Goby: "That's a werewolf formula." Oona: "Nonny just finished making it!" Nonny: "If you drink it, you might turn yourself into..." Too late. Deema already drank the formula. All: "A werewolf." Deema: "So, Guys! Watch this new and improved animal move. The wolf of the night. Here I go!" All: "Deema! Wait!" Too late. Deema howls at the moon and she turns into a werewolf. All: (Gasping). Molly: "Oh my gosh! Deema has turned herself into a werewolf." Deema races out the door and knocks Gil down on her way out. Gil: (Dazed)"Yep! She's crazed herself again this time, alright!" Nonny: "And she's heading down the street. Quick, everybody! We have to go find her." Everyone raced outside and Deema ran through the street and suddenly, she runs off when she sees a van drive up. Dog Catcher: "Ha Ha! Is that a werewolf? I'll get you, now." Deema howls again and it's so scary enough that the Dog Catcher drove away in fright. Meanwhile, the other Guppies watched as Deema hurries down the street, as the van drives down their street. Molly: (Gasps)"He's gonna try and take Deema!" Suddenly, Deema unknowingly turns back to normal. Deema: "Take me where?" Molly: (Gasps)"You're back!" Deema: "What happened to me guys?" Nonny: "You accidentally drank a werewolf formula and you turned yourself into a werewolf." Deema: (Realizes this)"Oh boy." Gil: "Uh, guys? I think the Dog Catcher's coming!" Molly: "Hide, Deema!" Deema quickly climbed up a tree and hide just as the Dog Catcher got to the guppies. Dog Catcher: "Has any of you kids seen a werewolf." Gil: "No werewolves in sight." Oona: "Why don't you look in the woods. Werewolves just like it there." Dog Catcher: "Thank you! Now, time I get serious. I will stop at nothing but to find that werewolf." The Dog Catcher drove away. Deema climbs down from the tree. Deema: (Sighs)"Thanks, guys!" Molly: "Quick guys! The Dog Catcher might come back at any moment. Everyone, follow me inside." The other Guppies followed Molly inside. Meanwhile, they're trying to figure out why Deema drank the formula in the first place. Gil: "These cells know when and why Deema changes." Oona: "Good news is, they're harmless." Nonny: "But, the bad news is, that if Deema stays too long as a werewolf. She'll become a werewolf forever." Molly: "That can't be good. So, what should we do now." Goby: "Alright! We just finished making something to drain Deema's werewolf ability." Nonny: "So, Deema. We want you to stay calm." Deema: "Stay calm. Okay. I can do that." All: "Okay! Here we go!" They bring out a needle. Deema: (Screams and howls as she then turns herself into a werewolf again and she hurries outside in fright). Molly: "Guys! Ya know how much Deema doesn't like needles." Nonny: (Realizes this)"Gosh! Didn't see that one coming." Meanwhile, the Dog Catcher gears himself up. Dog Catcher: "One net, one tranquilizer, and one super cool bandanna."(Drives off and then he sees Deema as a werewolf.)"Aha! There you are. I knew you were a werewolf." Deema growls and it scares the Dog Catcher again. A snail, a crab, and a lobster witnessed it all. Lobster #1: "Is that a werewolf." Crab #1: "I don't think we have one of those." Dog Catcher: "Hey werewolf, tranquilized this." Unfortunately, he ends up hitting a snail, crab, and a lobster, knocking them all unconscious. Snail #1: "Ow!" Dog Catcher: "Man! I'm a lousy shot." Deema hurries down the street, but the Guppies appear with the love music and then, Deema turns back to normal. Gil: "Here's an umbrella. Hide in it." Deema jumps in the umbrella and she hides in it as the Dog Catcher shows up. Dog Catcher: "Has any of you guys seen a werewolf. Cuz, I found one." Molly: "No sir. No werewolves here." Gil: "Try. The mountains. Yeah! The mountains. They like to howl up at the tippy top." Dog Catcher: "Okay! Time I get serious!"(Drives away and the umbrella opens and Deema fell down.) Oona: "Here Deema! We just put the needles' antidote into this nasal." Deema: "Oh Boy!"(Takes the nasal and ends up spraying her in the eyes.) "Ahhh! It got in my eyes and it burns."(howls and turns into a werewolf). Molly: "Not to worry. I came prepared."(Shoots the needles and it ends up hitting Gil and Oona, knocking them both unconscious.)"Man. I'm a lousy shot." Nonny: "Uh, Molly! Look. Deema's getting bigger and scarier." Deema ran away. Moments later, Molly got the get out of electric paddles. Molly: "Clear!"(Pops Gil and Oona out of consciousness.) Gil: (Sighs). Oona: "Much Better!" Molly: "C'mon guys! Enough dilly-dallying. We have to save Deema before..." Suddenly, the Military Agents arrived. Military Agent #1: "Hey guys! Had you heard about this. A werewolf is on the loose." Military Agent #2: "And wherever it is. We'll find that creature." They drove away. Molly: "Great! Now, the dog Catcher and the military are after our friend." Nonny: "I think this is worst. If we don't get the needle into Deema in the next ten minutes. She'll stay a werewolf forever." Molly: "Quick Guys! Follow me inside."(They rushed off back inside their home)"Okay. Does anyone have any ideas." Nonny: "I got nothing." Goby: "Me neither. What now, guys? Deema wouldn't take the needle and she wouldn't sit still for the nasal spray." Gil: "Then, we'll just have to shoot the needle into her." Gil is all suit up in an army battle suit, holding the needle shooter. Oona: "Where did you..." Gil: "Just find Deema and I'll look after the rest." Deema appears outside the door. Goby: "Found her. She's right there." Nonny: "And she's lost her mind." Molly: "Plus, Gil is in an army battle suit." Gil: (Realizes this)"A what kind of suit?" Oona: "I'll save you, sweetheart."(Oona tries to shoot Deema. But, ends up missing in the process.)"Man, I'm a lousy shot." Molly: "Deema! It's us. Molly and the other Guppies. We love you when you're not a werewolf." Goby: "Cue the music, Nonny. Something to remember Deema being with us all the time." Nonny: "Okay."(Rolled the footage and those memories made Deema's heart sparkle.) Oona: "Aww. She remembers how much she's loves us very much." Molly: "Well, we have a good run. Didn't we, everybody." Deema: (Growls). All: (Screaming). Just before Deema can attack her friends, Gil shoots the needle right at her. And he pulls the needle out and she turns back to normal. Deema: "Hey Guys! That needle really hurt me more than it did before." All: (Cheering). Gil: "You're back to normal. That's the last we'll see of our werewolf friend." Deema: "Yeah, and maybe next time, I'll ask if there's a free drink for me." Oona: "Looks like everything's back to normal." Molly: "But guys, what now? The military are still looking for Deema." Goby: "Hey guys! I know what they're looking for, a werewolf. Does anyone have a big faux fur coat lying around here?" A little while later, the Bubble Guppies dressed the Dog Catcher in a werewolf costume. Dog Catcher: "Aww. C'mon. Do I have to wear this." Gil: "It's for a very good reason." Dog Catcher: "But, I..." Oona: "It's for attracting the real thing." Dog Catcher: (Sighs)"Oh, okay. What do I have to do?" Molly: "Just howl and bark like a real werewolf." Dog Catcher: "Okay."(Barks and Howls) Suddenly, the military came. Military Agent #1: "Is that a werewolf." Military Agent #2: "I don't think we have one of those." Dog Catcher: "Hey! I'm not a werewolf. See. I'm a Dog Catcher. If I can just..."(Tries to reach the zipper, but no avail)"Tell 'em, Kids." Molly: "Yep, he's a werewolf." Military Agent #1: "Stop right there, werewolf." Military Agent #2: "While we catch you with a big net."(The truck deploys a grabber holding a big butterfly net) Dog Catcher: "Okay, I see where this story is going. Run!"(Screams and runs away with the Military Agents chasing him). Bubble Guppies: (Laughing). End of episode. Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Hallooween episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Spooky episodes Category:Wereguppy episodes